Calendrier de l'avant
by Feather in Book
Summary: Voilà un petit recueil d'o.s pour patienter jusqu'à Noël.
1. Introduction

**Note explicative.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le titre je me lance cette année comme beaucoup d'autres dans un calendrier de l'avant Harry Potter. Autant vous le dire tout de suite même si j'ai commencé en août j'ai réussi à prendre du retard. Donc je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir poster tous les jours mais bon on va dire que c'est un petit challenge. Si jamais je venais à vraiment prendre trop de retard jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir le rythme je posterais tout de même les chapitres manquant plus tard.**  
 **Je n'ai pas très envie de vous ennuyer avec de longues explications donc je vais faire le plus bref possible:**

 **je possède des petites étiquettes sur lesquels j'ai marqué les noms d'autant de personnages dont j'ai pu me souvenir, pour chaque drabbles j'en tire deux au hasard et je forme l'histoire autour d'eux, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. Cela ne se passera pas forcément en période de Noël, il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique ni aucun genre défini.**

 **Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi en tout cas je suis ravie de réussir à faire ce calendrier! Je vous dis à demain pour le 1er décembre!**

 **Nuts**


	2. 1er Décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Première case du calendrier et donc premier O.S du mois ! Pour ce 1** **er** **décembre j'ai eu énormément de chance car je suis tombé sur deux personnages qui m'offraient pas mal de possibilité j'ai nommé : Lucius et Kreatur !**

* * *

1er décembre

Quand Kreatur avait quitté le 12 square Grimmaurd pour venir au service des derniers membres de la famille Black, Lucius en avait été ravi. Le vieil elfe s'était voué corps (Ce qui en reste en tout cas, avait-il songé) et âme (il s'était fait la même réflexion) pour assouvir les moindres désirs de sa femme et surtout de sa belle-sœur, cette dernière qui suite à son évasion d'Azkaban n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que venir s'installer au manoir Malfoy. Lucius avait d'abord été un peu surprit, ses anciens elfes de maisons se mettaient tous à trembler de terreur à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient en sa présence, Kreatur en revanche se contentait de s'incliner bien bas quand il passait devant lui et de repartir en maugréant pour aller faire une tache quelconque que Bellatrix lui avait ordonné (ce qu'il faisait avec un plaisir effrayant).

Lucius n'avait pas souvent affaire à Kreatur, après tout ayant son propre elfe personnel il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ses services, le vieil elfe servait plus de mine d'informations sur les activités de L'Ordre du Phoenix que de domestique. Un jour où il travaillait dans son bureau et que Kreatur passait devant la porte, Lucius se dit que quitte à être présent au manoir autant que ce soit pour faciliter ses affaires.

-Kreatur ! Va donc me chercher le document que le ministre m'a apporté ce matin, immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial et menaçant qu'il employait généralement avec son propre elfe.

Le blond alors extrêmement surpris de la réaction de l'elfe. Kreatur s'était arrêté, avait tourné sa vieille tête à la peau pendante vers Lucius et étant reparti trainant les pieds le long du couloir en chantonnant pour lui-même :

 _Le Maître Lucius est couvert de puces,_

 _Tout comme l'ancien Maître Sirius._

Lucius en resta pantois, sa surprise était tel qu'il ne pensa même pas à lui faire regretter ses paroles. Après tout Narcissa lui avait bien dit que Kreatur perdait l'esprit et puis n'étant pas un Black l'elfe n'était pas obligé de lui obéir. Mais cette chanson…Lucius songea qu'il s'agissait là d'un simple moyen très malhabile d'insulter Sirius Black et que son nom était apparu là uniquement pour la rime. Oui c'était sans doute ça.

Cependant le lendemain alors qu'il buvait le thé dans le grand salon en compagnie de Narcissa qui feuilletait négligemment _la gazette du sorcier_ et de Bellatrix qui lui exposait la meilleure méthode pour récupérer la prophétie du Seigneur des ténèbres la même chose se produisit. Kreatur qui était venu récupérer les tasses vides se mit alors à fredonner :

 _Le Maître Lucius est couvert de puces,_

 _Tout comme l'ancien Maître Sirius._

 _Oh oui, Maître Lucius est un gros sac à puce,_

 _Même s'il n'est pas un animagus._

Lucius se sentit blêmir et cette fois si ne put s'empêcher de le menacer de diverses tortures, éventration et autres joyeusetés mais ses vociférations furent masquées par le grand éclat de rire de Bellatrix.

-Reste calme Lucius, dit avec nonchalance Narcissa sans lever les yeux d'un article qui paraissait particulièrement ennuyeux. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il dit.

Mais Lucius eut la désagréable impression qu'un léger sourire avait étiré les lèvres de sa femme.

Kreatur ne se montra plus les jours qui suivirent, probablement était-il retourné au 12 square Grimmaurd pour que son absence ne paraisse pas suspecte. Lucius bien décidé à le punir en fut très déçu. Il réapparut près d'une semaine plus tard passant devant Lucius d'un pas trainant et maugréant des insultes parfaitement audibles cette fois-ci. Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy en avait immédiatement perdu son calme.

-Immonde vermine ! Jamais un serviteur ne m'avait montré un tel manque de respect ! Tu seras puni sois en certain…

Mais le sourire narquois de l'elfe le fit défaillir. Kreatur fit demi-tour et se mit à chanter d'une voix forte :

 _Le Maître Lucius est couvert de puces,_

 _Tout comme l'ancien Maître Sirius._

 _Oh oui, Maître Lucius est un gros sac à puces,_

 _Même s'il n'est pas un animagus._

 _Et le gentil Kreatur pour avoir chanté ça ne sera pas puni,_

 _Car ce sont ses honorables maitresses Bellatrix et Narcissa qui le lui ont dit._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A demain !**

 **Nuts**


	3. 2 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui je suis tombé sur deux personnages qui vont extrêmement bien ensemble, et pourtant j'ai eu ne difficulté monstre à écrire sûr eux, peut-être parce que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, ou peut-être parce qu'ils ne m'inspiraient pas vraiment. Les personnages d'aujourd'hui sont :**

 **Rose Weasley et Albus Potter**

 **Autant vous le dire tout de suite, quand j'écris sûr la nouvelle génération ce n'est jamais très sérieux xD**

* * *

2 Décembre

-Albus Severus Potter, viens ici TOUT DE SUITE !

Rose Weasley, jeune Griffindor de cinquième année habituellement très calme se précipita dans la bibliothèque sans tenir compte du regard menaçant de Mrs Pince. Les poings sur les hanches, elle se dirigeait vers son cousin Albus qui à ce moment précis semblait vouloir se trouver n'importe où sauf face à elle.

-Rosie ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en se levant précipitamment et en cherchant une échappatoire du regard.

-Assis ! ordonna la jeune fille en se plantant devant lui.

Albus n'essaya pas de protester et se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise en déglutissant difficilement, pour une raison étrange Rose lui rappelait dangereusement sa grand-mère quand elle était en colère. Il était assez rare de voir Albus Potter et Rose Weasley se disputer, ces deux-là avaient toujours été inséparables, même quand Albus avait été envoyé chez les Sytherin et qu'il était devenu ami avec Scorpius Malfoy, la jeune fille en avait été d'ailleurs été ravis. Pourtant cette fois-ci Albus savait que son meilleur ami était la raison de la colère de sa cousine…du moins en partit.

-Lily est venu me dire que tu lui avais demandé de m'espionner ! J'exige des explications !

Le Sytherin baissa les yeux en maugréant contre sa « traitresse de sœur ».

-Ne t'énerve pas Rose je voulais juste savoir si…

-Si quoi ?

- _Situortaivecscorpius,_ grommela-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu sortais avec Scorpius ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Oui et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? vociféra Rose.

-Mais c'est un Slytherin !

-TOI AUSSI T'EN AIS UN, ESPECE DE VERACRASSE!

-JE NE TOLERE PAS DE HURLEMENTS DANS MA BIBLIOTEQUE ! claqua la voix de Mrs Pince.

Les deux cousins se fusillèrent du regard mais baissèrent tout de même la voix.

-Enfin Rosie tu ne peux pas sortir avec un Malfoy !

-Je te rappelle que c'est ton meilleur ami, abruti !

-Raison de plus ! Je trouve ça bizarre !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour savoir avec qui je dois sortir ou qui je dois embrasser !

Le jeune garçon se leva d'un bon faisant tomber sa chaise dans un grand fracas qui se mêla à ses cris et à ceux de la bibliothécaire.

-TU AS EMBRASSER SCORPUIS MALFOY !

-TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ET SORTEZ ! VOUS PROFANEZ MA BILBIOTEQUE !

Dans ce tumulte personne ne vit le garçon blond qui jusqu'à maintenant c'était cacher derrière une étagère sortir en trombe de la bibliothèque pour aller se cacher dans sa salle commune.

Scorpuis Malfoy était maintenant sûr de deux choses : sa petite amie allait être d'une humeur massacrante pour les semaines à venir et son meilleur ami allait très certainement essayer de le tuer d'ici peu.

* * *

 **C'est très court et du grand n'importe quoi comme je disais avant x)**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésiter surtout pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A demain !**

 **Nuts**


	4. 3 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'étais vraiment ravi quand j'ai tiré les deux personnages d'aujourd'hui ça m'a permis de faire quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et ce coup-ci en plus ça se passe en période de Noël )**

 **Les deux personnages sont Mcgonagall et Regulus Black, et croyez-moi j'étais folle de joie quand j'ai vu ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

3 Décembre :

Noël approchait à grands pas, depuis plusieurs semaines une neige brillante et épaisse tombait en silence sur Hogwarts rendant le paysage encore plus féerique que d'habitude. Ce vendredi soir Minerva Mcgonagall était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de son bureau face à la cheminée, une tasse de thé fumante dans une main et un triton au gingembre dans l'autre. Il régnait dans le château depuis maintenant une semaine une étrange euphorie que le début des vacances de Noël n'avait pas arrangé. Les élèves n'avaient cessé de se regrouper se montrant les différents cadeaux acheté pour leur famille à Hogsmeade ou annonçant à qui veut bien l'entendre leur destination de vacance. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Minerva avait toujours adoré voir la fébrilité et l'excitation que provoquaient les fêtes chez ses élèves. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère quelque chose qu'elle avait souvent entendu nommer par Albus « la magie de Noël ». Elle poussa un léger soupir se demandant toujours après tant d'années comment le si grand sorcier qu'était Dumbledore pouvait tenir des propos parfois si puéril. Cependant cette après-midi même elle s'était surprise à penser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

La journée avait été des plus ordinaires et même l'arrivée des vacances de Noël n'avait pas perturbé ses cours. Minerva s'était toujours félicitée de son autorité naturelle qui lui permettait d'éviter tous les débordements elle avait même réussi à canaliser sa classe de septième année alors que celle-ci contenait trois des quatre maraudeurs dont deux d'entre eux, on pouvait bien le dire étaient les élèves les plus turbulents qu'Hogwarts ait connu. Oui James Potter et Sirius Black s'étaient tenu tranquilles et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qui lui soit arrivé ce jour-là.

Alors que ses cours s'achevaient avec les Slytherins et Ravenclaws de sixième année, un élève avait tardé à sortir de la salle. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois tous les autres dehors.

\- Vous avez une question ? demanda-t-elle un peu perplexe quand le jeune garçon vient se planter face à elle raide comme un piquet.

Regulus Black Minerva avait toujours trouvé ce garçon des plus singuliers. Quand il était entré à Hogwarts, le professeur de métamorphose avait t d'abord ressentit un peu d'appréhension. Après tout moins d'une année avait été suffisante à son frère ainé pour s'illustrer dans des bêtises toujours plus exaspérantes les unes que les autres. Cependant Regulus différait en tout point de son ainé. C'était un garçon extrêmement silencieux, ce qui avait surpris un grand nombre de ses professeurs. Au cours des années Minerva s'était surprise à ne pas le voir entouré d'une bande d'amis de Slytherin à se désintéresser de sa matière avec une arrogance qu'il aurait qualifiée « digne de son nom ». Oui elle s'était attendue à ce genre de comportement mais il n'en fut jamais rien. Le plus jeune hérité des Black ne semblait pas vouloir être entouré de ses camarades. Il restait toujours au fond de la salle et ne parlait que quand Mcgonagall l'interrogeait.

Mais cette fois il semblait bien décidé à lui parler.

\- J'attends Mr. Black, dit Minerva face au silence de son élève.

Regulus se mordait la lèvre comme s'il n'était pas sûr des mots à employer, il triturait nerveusement quelque chose dans la porte de sa robe et semblait lutter avec l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Je...je voulais vous demander...une sorte de service, professeure.

-Un service? s'étonna Mcgonagall alors que ses sourcilles disparaissaient sous son chapeau.

-Pourriez-vous donner ça à quelqu'un de ma part?

D'un geste vif il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche le lança sur le bureau de Mcgonagall et tourna les talons sans lui adresser un mot de plus.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner aussi vite qu'une démarche naturelle le permettait et détourna finalement les yeux pour contempler la boîte couverte de papier argenté qui avait atterri sur son bureau.

Minerva s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et avala une gorgée de thé. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi Regulus ne s'était pas servi d'un hibou pour transmettre son présent. Mais après tout cela semblait logique, si le paquet était passé entre les mains d'un professeur son destinataire ne penserait pas qu'il ait été piégé au préalable (et soyez en sûr Minerva avait vérifié). Son élève ne rentrait pas chez lui pour les vacances de Noël, elle aurait donc tout le loisir de lui donner le lendemain sans rameuter trop d'élève curieux.

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de la vieille femme alors qu'elle contemplait le paquet posé sur une petite table en bois dessus on pouvait nettement lire les mots tracés dans l'encre verte :

 _Joyeux Noël Sirius_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère comme toujours que vous avez apprécié ) Je le répète j'ai adoré écrire ce texte parce que…bah parce que Regulus enfaite xD**

 **A demain !**

 **Nuts**


	5. 4 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais je finis assez tard le vendredi.**

 **Quand je suis tombé sur les personnages d'aujourd'hui j'étais juste hyper herseuse parce que je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire cet O.S . Je crois que de tous ceux que j'ai écris pour l'instant c'est celui que je préfère.**

 **Donc je vous laisse tout de suite avec Theodore Nott et Peeves, bonne lecture x)**

* * *

4 Décembre :

Theodore Nott était connu de tous à Hogwarts comme « ce grand type de Slytherin qui ne parle jamais à personnes ». C'était un fait, Theodore n'avait jamais été très sociable. C'était un garçon extrêmement calme, voire même un peu trop calme certains élèves de premières années chuchotaient parfois d'étranges rumeurs quand ils le voyaient assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, plongé dans un sinistre livre. Quelques-uns des plus téméraires avaient d'ailleurs affirmé que Theodore Nott avait peut-être subit un jour le baisé du détraqueur. Tout le monde avait presque immédiatement adopté cette rumeur qui demeurait bien plus intéressante qu'une tout autre explication logique. Theodore se fichait bien de tout ça. Après tout il n'avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt aux idioties que se racontaient ses camarades, qu'elles le concernent ou pas. En réalité il n'avait tout simplement jamais porté le moindre intérêt aux autres élèves. Bien entendu il échangeait parfois quelques mots avec les élèves de son année; " ne te met pas le fils Malfoy à dos, c'est son père qui fait renfler nos caisses" lui avaient dit ses parents peu avant sa première rentrée. Mais le jeune Nott ne parlait pas assez aux autres pour se mettre qui que ce soit à dos. Personne ne pouvait se venter de l'avoir un jour vu sortir de ses gonds, quelques-uns avaient essayé à grands coups de pitoyables insultes que le Slytherin essuyait d'un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux. On pouvait le clamer haut et fort: Theodore Nott était un model d'impassibilité!

Jusqu'à ce jeudi matin...

Theodore était sorti de deux heures de divination avec un presque sourire aux lèvres ce qui était déjà un exploit en soit. Il avait prédit à Trelawney que l'approche des B.U.S.E.s qui mettaient les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve serait la cause de plusieurs départs pour sainte Mungo, il avait également mentionné la vision furtive du sinistros qui entourait une forme massive que l'excentrique professeure avait immédiatement associé Dolores Ombrage. Theodore ricana discrètement, après ça il pouvait être sûr que la matière de Trelawney ne lui poserait pas de problème pour les B.U.S.E.s ce qui était un souci en moins et il se félicita d'avoir choisi la divination pas qu'il soit un mauvais élève au contraire il avait toujours eu des facilités stupéfiantes mais il se serait bien passé de la surcharge de travail dont avaient écopé les cinquièmes années. Le Slytherin était persuadé d'une chose : rien n'aurait pu entacher sa bonne humeur ce matin-là…enfin presque.

Il y avait à Hogwarts un être dont certains ne se méfiaient pas assez, ce qui le remplissait de bonheur. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Peeves l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Lui aussi avait passé une excellente matinée. Pour bien commencer la journée il avait rendu une petite visite à Moaning Myrtle, résultat de l'entrevu : le deuxième étage inondé et Argus Filch dans une colère noire. Pour Peeves c'était l'apogée du bonheur. Cependant il s'ennuyait. Alors à son habitude l'esprit frappeur partit à la recherche d'un élève innocent qui aurait fait l'erreur de se trouver dans le même couloir que lui et il trouva très vite la cible parfaite.

En tournant derrière une armure Théodore Nott se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Peeves. Le jeune homme se figea, le petit sourire qu'il avait conservé s'estompa instantanément alors que celui de Peeves doublait de volume dévoilant des dents immenses. Theodore poussa un grognement exaspérer et poursuit son chemin en ignorant royalement l'intrus qui s'était mis à flotter dans son dos.

\- Oho ! Eh bien mon petit Notty qu'est-ce qui t'arrive. Tu avais l'air heureux ! Caqueta l'esprit frappeur.

\- Fous le camp Peeves !

Le semblant de bonne humeur qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt dégringola brutalement.

\- Tu n'es pas très polie mon petit Notty ! Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Raconte tout à ce bon vieux Peeves, qu'est-ce qui te faisait sourire comme ça?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Notty, grommela Theo en évitant soigneusement la question.

\- Pourquoi mon petit Notty ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle Notty ? Pourtant ça te va très bien, Notty !

Le garçon accéléra le pas, songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui répondre.

\- Pas la peine de t'enfuir, dit l'esprit frappeur d'une voix caquetante. Tu descendais de la tour de divination c'est ça ? Owh, serait-ce la vielle Trelawney qui te met dans tous tes états ?

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! s'énerva Theo en élevant la voix cette fois-ci.

Peeves prit un peu d'altitude et s'accrocha à un lustre pour se projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin en hurlant d'une voix forte :

\- LE PETTIT NOTTY EST AMOUREUX !

Le Slytherin se figea, des élèves commençaient à affluer au bout du couloir. Certains le dévisageaient sans la moindre gêne jetant parfois des coups d'œil curieux en direction de l'esprit frappeur, d'autres s'était mis à murmurer vivement alors que Peeves continuait de fanfaronner à tue tête des « Notty est amoureux ». Theo voulut faire demi-tour mais réalisa avec horreur que d'autres élèves rameutés par les cris de Peeves se trouvaient maintenant derrière lui.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'il a vraiment une âme ? murmura un petit Ravenclaw qui devait être en première année à un camarade.

Theo le fusilla du regard si bien que les deux garçons firent quelques pas en arrière avant de partir à toutes jambes pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Slytherin.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette vieille chouette de voyante pourrait te faire autant d'effets, ricana l'esprit frappeur.

Avec une horreur considérable, Theodore sentit ses joues rougirent. Ne voyant pas d'autre échappatoire il fonça tête baissée en direction des élèves devant essayant d'ignorer leurs regards scrutateurs et les quelques petits éclats de rires qui résonnaient autour de lui. Par chance il n'y avait aucun Slytherin aux alentours et Theo espérait atteindre sa salle commune avant que les idioties de Peeves ne parviennent aux oreilles de ses amis qui se trouvaient on ne sait où.

\- OH ! Mais regardez tous ! C'est qu'il rougit le petit serpent !

Cette fois les éclats de rire se firent beaucoup moins discrets et le jeune homme aurait pu parier qu'il avait pris encore plus de couleurs.

\- Tu lui as déjà avoué ? Ou tu veux que le bon vieux Peevy s'en charge à ta place ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE TRELAWNEY ! Hurla Nott en se tournant brusquement vers Peeves.

Un silence désagréable tomba sur le couloir. Theo sentait les regards braqués sur lui. Accrocher à son lustre, Peeves jubilait.

\- Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ! S'exclama un Gryffindor.

Le Slytherin fit demi-tour fulminant de rage, ignorant tant bien que mal les derrière lui. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune lui parut bien plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, il se sentait humilié et très énervé. Sa fureur devait d'ailleurs être bien visible car les quelques premières année qu'il croisa sur son passage détalaient très vite dans le sens inverse. Quand il claqua la porte de la salle commune il lui semblait toujours entendre le rire de Peeves raisonner dans sa tête. Il regretta aussi sec son entrée fracassante car tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Eh Nott, ça va ? T'as l'air furieux, lui fit remarquer Blaise Zabini qui était affalé sur un des canapés.

\- Toi aussi tu la fermes ! Foutez-moi la paix, VOUS TOUS ! hurla le concerner en traversant la salle commune au pas de course sous les regards ébahis des Slytherins présent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ? Quelque a versé de l'Empestine dans son jus de citrouille ? s'étonna Blaise.

A ses côtés, Draco Malfoy laissa échapper un ricanement froid en tournant la page du livre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends à toi aussi ? demanda le basané les souilles froncés.

\- Rien, répondit Draco mystérieusement. C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que Peeves réussirait aussi facilement.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi en tout cas comme je disais avant je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu écrire ce texte parce que Nott est vraiment un personnage que j'adore x)**

 **Bonne soirée et à demain !**

 **Nuts**


	6. 5 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour à tous j'espère que vous allez bien ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre mais sachez que ça me fais vraiment plaisir )**

 **Le texte d'aujourd'hui m'a posé des petites difficultés parce que je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à écrire sur ces personnages il s'agit de Bill et de Rosemerta.**

 **Je ne blablate pas plus et vous laisse découvrir.**

* * *

5 Décembre :

La porte du _Trois balais_ claqua après avoir laissé passer un courant d'air glacé et un groupe d'élèves émerveillés. Quatre garçons se précipitèrent sur une des rares tables libres au fond de la salle bondée pour se l'approprier.

-Qui va chercher les bières au beurre ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds, ébouriffer par le vent et aux joues rougies en retirant son épaisse écharpe jaune et noir.

-J'y vais ! S'exclama aussitôt un autre aux longs cheveux roux en se levant d'un bond.

-Avec du gingembre dans la mienne, Bill ! Demanda un Gryffindor.

Bill Weasley fit un vague signe de la main montrant qu'il avait bien entendu dans le vacarme de l'établissement et se dirigea vers le bar. Il venait d'entamer sa troisième année à Hogwarts, c'était la toute première fois qu'il visitait Hogsmeade et il semblait avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Ses parents lui avaient déjà beaucoup parlé du village, il savait à quoi s'attendre mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'émerveiller devant les nombreuses boutiques, les deux cents hiboux qui volaient autour de la poste et surtout la cabane hurlante qui demeurait silencieuse depuis maintenant des années. La visite d'Hogsmeade avait bien dépassé ses attentes et maintenant il allait enfin pouvoir boire une bière au beurre dans un des pubs les plus réputés du pays. Bill essaya de se frayer un passage parmi les clients agglutiné devant le bar. L'automne avait apporté avec lui un temps glacial et il semblait à Bill que tout les habitants du village s'étaient mis d'accord pour se réchauffer au _Trois balais_ , le jeune garçon cru même voire une ou deux harpis qui se disputaient dans un coin. Il s'accouda au comptoir et dégagea une mèche de cheveux trop longue qui lui tombait sur le front.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers mon petit ? demanda une voix féminine derrière le comptoir.

Bill leva les yeux, en face de lui une grande femme aux formes généreuse avait d'épais cheveux blonds et bouclés lui souriait avec bienveillance. Le Gryffindor se sentit rougir et balbutia :

-Quatre bières aux beurres dont une avec du gingembre, s'il vous plaît.

Mme Rosemerta tourna le dos, les talons de ses bottes pointues claquant sur le sol et revint deux minutes après avec la commande.

-Voilà mon garçon, ça te fera 9 mornilles.

Bill lui tendit les ses quelques pièces d'argent restant ainsi que celles de ses amis et Rougit encore plus quand Rosemerta se mit à lui parler.

-Alors, c'est ta première sortit à Hogsmead ?

-Oui Madame, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il trouva soudain bien faible.

-Et ça te plaît ?

Bill hocha vigoureusement la tête pensant que sa traitresse de voix n'était pas fiable et entendit Rosemerta rire doucement alors qu'il remettait ses cheveux en place. Se trouvent soudain bien ridicule Bill attrapa le plateau où était disposée sa commande et tourna les talons en vitesse en marmonnant un « bonne journée ».

Il déposa un peu brusquement son plateau à la table de ses amis, ceux-ci se jetèrent immédiatement sur les bières aux beurres.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe Bill, t'es tout rouge, peut-être que tu es entrain de tomber malade. C'est qu'il fait sacrément froid dehors ! S'exclama le jeune Hufflepuff en avalant une longue gorgée.

-T'as surement raison, marmonna le jeune garçon sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Jamais l'aîné des Weasley ne sut que dix ans plus tard son plus jeune frère se trouva dans la même situation que lui.

* * *

 **N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ) et à demain pour un nouveau texte !**

 **Nuts**


	7. 6 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire celui d'aujourd'hui et pourtant une fois encore le tirage était juste parfait mais disons qu'il limitait beaucoup ce que je pouvais faire. Bon j'ai quand même réussi à le boucler, ce n'est pas celui qui me satisfait le plus mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur les prochains.**

 **Je vous laisse tout de suite en compagnie de Mrs. Norris et Errol !**

* * *

6 Décembre :

Le parc d'Hogwarts n'était pas toujours ce qu'on pouvait appeler un lieu calme et paisible. Car hormis les duels réguliers entre certains élèves qui trouvaient l'endroit approprié pour régler leurs comptes en échappant à la surveillance de Filch, le parc était aussi le théâtre d'évènements étranges comme une bagarre entre un loup-garou et ce qui semblait être le sinistros et une évasion à dos d'hippogriffe, tout ça dans la même soirée. Certes, comparé à ces faits le parc était plutôt calme en cette matinée de novembre. Il faisait froid et aucun élève n'avait eu envie de mettre le nez dehors. Cependant on pouvait tout de même distinguer du mouvement. Un vieux hibou ébouriffé traversa le parc d'un battement d'ailes incertain avant de se poser sur la branche noueuse d'un grand arbre chose qu'il regretta immédiatement quand l'arbre en question le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Il faillit s'écraser sur le sol avant de reprendre de l'altitude s'éloignant le plus possible du saule cogneur pour aller se poser sur l'une des grosses citrouilles qui trônait dans le potager de Hagrid. Errol –car il s'agissait bien de lui- ébouriffa ses ailes engourdies. Il se faisait vieux et les longs voyages l'épuisaient. Il venait tout juste de porter un colis remplit d'affaires oubliées à Ron et s'était majestueusement ramassé dans le bol de porridge de ce dernier. D'un coup de bec il retira un flocon d'avoine encore coincé entre ses plumes et l'envoya valser plus loin. A cet instant précis il se serait bien endormi, perché sur sa citrouille. Mais quelque chose sembla réveiller le hibou qui leva le bec vers le ciel les sens en alertes. Dans le brouillard qui l'entourait deux yeux jaunes brillaient comme des lampes. Une ombre que tous les hiboux du domaine connaissaient était en approche : Mrs Norris.

La silhouette grandissante de la vieille chatte squelettique de Filch approchait en silence. Depuis maintenant presque quinze ans qu'Errol apportait les lettres entre Hogwarts et le Terrier il avait acquis un certain talent pour l'éviter. En réalité la faune et la flore de Hogwarts avaient au fil du temps été témoins de scènes bien particulières. Si Errol se faisait vieux et de ce fait en demeurait très désorienté la plupart du temps il n'en était pas moins fin stratège même si ses exploits tenaient en réalité plus de la chance ou du hasard. Un jour où la créature diabolique tentait de le surprendre alors qu'il s'était endormi dans un arbre, Errol alerté par le danger avait instinctivement ouvert les yeux et pris son envole. Par une chance inouïe, la branche sur laquelle il était posé était fragile et l'envol brutal du hibou avait provoqué sa chute directement sur la tête de Mrs Norris. Une fois suivante Errol lui avait échappé de peu il venait de porter le courrier et à nouveau épuisé il s'était endormi sur le rebord intérieur d'une fenêtre d'un des nombreux couloirs de l'école. Mrs Norris devait avoir un don pour déceler sa présence quand il était particulièrement vulnérable car elle avait rappliqué presque aussitôt. En ce jour, Errol ne dut son salut qu'a Fred et George qui passaient par là et qui en voyant la scène avaient trouvé parfaitement légitime d'enfermer Mrs Norris dans une des armures de Hogwarts. Quelques mois après cet évènement des élèves chanceux avaient pu assister à une fabuleuse course poursuite entre les deux animaux à travers tout le château passant par le bureau de Snape sans que personne ne sache comment ils y étaient rentrés et non plus comment ils en ressortirent couverts de substances visqueuses.

Perché sur sa citrouille, Errol commença à s'agiter. Il était toujours fatigué et le décollage n'allait probablement pas être très fructueux. Il battit vivement des ailes semant une plume derrière lui et décolla du mieux qu'il put sans pour autant prendre beaucoup d'altitude. Heureusement pour lui Errol était un hibou très chanceux, ou peut-être possédait-il un instinct de survie extrêmement développé qui le poussa à se diriger droit sur le lac noir. Mrs Norris emporté par son élan fit un bon splendide s'envolent presque…et retomba presque aussitôt dans l'eau glacée. Un tentacule visqueux l'en ressortit quelques instants plus tard là balançant sans ménagement sur le bord du lac. L'animal squelettique et détrempé cracha furieusement en direction du hibou bancal qui s'éloignait tranquillement du domaine.

Ce jour là Mrs Norris se jura pour au moins la douzième fois que se maudit hibou lui servira un jour de dessert.

* * *

 **Je ne suis franchement pas convaincu par ce chapitre, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A demain !**

 **Nuts**


	8. 7 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un texte qui cette fois encore ne me satisfais pas vraiment, j'espère tout de même que cela va vous plaire.**

 **Les personnages du jour sont Harry et Molaire.**

* * *

7 Décembre :

C'était une belle journée d'été ensoleillée et pourtant un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans rêvassait allonger sur son lit en fixant le dessous de l'escalier au-dessus de sa tête. Un léger rayon de lumière filtrait sous la porte de son placard éclairant ainsi une araignée qui grimpait le long du mur. Le petit Harry Potter aurait très bien pu sortir profiter du soleil de juillet qui illuminait le jardin du 4 Privet Drive cependant quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une chose bien plus désagréable que la colère et le mépris dont faisaient preuve l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia quand ils posaient les yeux sur lui, non ça il y était habitué. Cette chose c'était sa très chère tante Marge. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Harry avait toujours détesté la tante Marge. C'était la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, une horrible vieille bonne femme sans cou avec une moustache qui dans ses mauvais jours pouvait sans problème rivaliser avec celle de Vernon. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle et son abominable chien séjournaient chez eux. Deux terribles semaines durant lesquelles Harry ne sortait de son placard qu'à l'heure des repas repas où il se voyait encore plus restreint qu'a l'accoutumé. En effet Marge avait mis un point d'honneur lors de son arrivée à ce que « son cher petit Molaire d'amour » soit aussi bien servie que « ce sale petit bâtard ingrat que Vernon a eu la bonté d'âme de recueillir ». Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Harry s'il avait pu immédiatement se retirer dans son placard. Mais là aussi Marge avait fait opposition, semble-t-il qu'elle aimait bien le voir faire les tâches ménagères alors que sa tendre famille finissait son repas sous les hurlements de rires immondes de Dudley qui trouvait la situation désopilante.

Marge s'en allait le soir même et Harry mettait un point d'honneur à la croiser le moins possible d'ici là. Il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et personne ne s'en plaignait. Sa grosse tante avait toujours clamé haut et fort que « le maudit garçon ! » ne savait qu'attirer des catastrophes aux gens qui l'entouraient et elle prenait un malin plaisir à illustrer sa théorie d'exemple, son préféré étant : « regarde un peu tes bons à rien de parents, ils ne seraient peut-être pas morts…ma foi, pas une grande perte. » Parfois Harry se surprenait à penser qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, il provoquait réellement des catastrophes. Un jour alors que la tante Marge avait été particulièrement odieuse -entendez par là encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé- Harry avait vu avec étonnement une ribambelle de verrues fleurir sur son gros visage ainsi que sur le museau de Molaire qui selon le petit garçon n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela pour s'enlaidir. Les réactions avaient été immédiates : Marge avait poussé un beuglement bovin en se tenant fermement le visage des deux mains, la tante Petunia avait poussé un petit cri aigu en manquant de tomber à la renverse, Molaire jappait à la mort et l'oncle Vernon était devenu tout rouge, accusant Harry à grands cris. Il ne comprit jamais ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et se posait parfois encore la question comment aurait-il pu provoquer une telle chose, ce n'était pas _naturel_.

Harry se retourna dans son lit, il avait chaud et soif mais ne voulait pour rien au monde sortir de son placard. Après tout, la tante Marge et son affreux chien partaient le soir même, il pouvait bien tenir jusque- là. Cependant il avait vraiment très soif. Avec un soupir résigné Harry balança ses jambes minces par-dessus son matelas, il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour atteindre la porte. Il tourna la poignée et la poussa en silence ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des Dursley. Heureusement pour lui ils étaient tous les quatre rassemblés sur la terrasse du jardin, Harry pouvait entendre les éclats de rires porcins poussés par la tante Marge et les beuglements joyeux de Dudley qui inaugurait un des nombreux nouveaux jouets que sa tante lui avait apporté à son arrivée. Harry se rendit discrètement à la cuisine se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un verre sur le plan de travail d'un blanc immaculé. Cependant un grognement sourd dans son dos faillit le lui faire lâcher. Il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Molaire qui bavait sur le carrelage trop propre de la tante Petunia. Le chien jappa bruyamment, Harry reposa son verre et partit à reculons. Le molosse ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça, il grogna encore plus bruyamment plus Harry reculait et plus Molaire semblait vouloir lui sauter au cou. Le jeune garçon se demanda un instant si la tante Marge ne l'avait pas dressé pour ça et il trouva cette hypothèse des plus probables. Très vite il se retrouva bloqué, sa seule échappatoire était de fuir par le jardin ce qui incluait de passer devant les Dursley, Harry se demanda un instant si ce faire mordre n'était pas une option préférable. Molaire poussa un nouvel aboiement suivit d'un grognement féroce, le garçon en oublia tout courage et détala comme un lièvre à travers le jardin Molaire sur les talons.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là TOI ! hurla la voix de l'oncle Vernon, la citronnade préparée par Petunia dégoulinant de sa moustache.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention, le jardin était en réalité une mauvaise alternative car Molaire fonçait sur lui et il se retrouvât bloqué par la haute clôture. Sans réfléchir Harry grimpa dans un arbre à côté de lui. Il avait la chance d'être petit, léger et extrêmement agile ce qui lui permit de se percher sur une branche suffisamment haute pour que Molaire ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

-Oh mon Petit Molaire qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? s'exclama la tante Marge. Descends de là toi ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as bien cherché.

Pour toute réponse Harry se cramponna plus fort à sa branche. Au pied de l'arbre Molaire hurlait à la mort et Dudley s'éclaffait du spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à lui. Harry resta, il était fatigué, le soleil lui tapait sur la tête et sa soif n'avait pas été étanchée bien au contraire. Il dût attendre que Marge et son horrible Molaire s'en aillent afin de descendre en toute sécurité mais cette dernière avait prit bien soin de faire tarder son départ le plus possible, elle horrifia Harry durant un instant en suggérant que « louper le train ne serait pas si grave après tout je pourrai bien rester un jour de plus ». Quand en début de soirée elle franchit enfin la porte d'entrée, Molaire dans les bras, suivit de près par l'oncle Vernon qui devait la conduire à la gare et de la tante Pétunia qui voulait la saluer une dernière foi, le petit garçon s'était lourdement laissé tomber dans la pelouse excessivement bien entretenue des Dursley, avait presque couru jusqu'à la cuisine pour attraper la première bouteille d'eau qui lui passait sous la main et s'était précipité dans son placard aussi rapidement que ses muscles engourdis le lui permettaient. Il n'en ressortirait certainement pas ce soir-là.

Harry Potter s'affala sur son lit en songeant presque avec soulagement que son absence au dîner ne dérangerait pas son oncle et sa tante, bien au contraire.

* * *

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, à demain !**

 **Nuts**


	9. 8 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjours tous le monde !**

 **Merlin j'ai pris un retard fou je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre et je me retrouve à écrire au jour le jour j'espère que je pourrais continuer à poster à temps !**

 **Je vous laisse tout de suite avec Hermione et Xénophilus.**

* * *

8 Décembre :

Un jour où elle faisait ses courses chez l'apothicaire du chemin de travers, Hermione Granger fit une bien surprenante rencontre. Alors que la jeune femme choisissait méticuleusement des yeux d'anguilles séchées ainsi que de l'essence de ciguë pour préparer du doxycide (Ron avait trouvé tout un nid de ses immondes créatures au fin fond de leur grenier et elle souhaitait s'en débarrasser au plus vite) des cris outragés lui parvinrent.

-Un scandale ! C'est un véritable scandale !

Hermione releva la tête surprise pour voir ce qui se passait. En face d'une jeune vendeuse au visage pincée un homme à l'allure étrange vociférait. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait plus vu depuis maintenant quelques années, Hermione le reconnu immédiatement. L'homme était grand, son maintien paraissait bancal, il avait de larges vêtements pleins de motifs et de couleurs criardes, ses longs cheveux emmêlés avaient presque entièrement blanchi. Son visage semblait plus maigre qu'auparavant et ses grands yeux bleus plus fous que jamais. Xénophilus Lovegood n'avait pas beaucoup changé et à ce moment précis il écumait de rage.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous n'en vendiez pas ! Le venin de Lobalug épineux est nécessaire à la plupart de mes potions !

-Monsieur, je crains que le lobalug épineux n'existe…

-UN SCANDAL ! UN VERITABLE SCANDAL !

-Nous avons bien du venin de lobalug en revanche.

-A quoi cela peut-il bien me servir s'il n'est pas épineux !

-Mais Monsieur…

Il n'y avait rien à faire, Xénophilus continuait de s'égosiller face à la pauvre vendeuse. Il avait fait fuir la quasi-totalité des clients présents. Hermione recula pour rester caché par une étagère, elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de prendre le risque d'entrée dans un débat sur l'existence de telle ou telle créature sortit tout droit de l'imagination du vieux Lovegood. Si la jeune femme était resté en excellant terme avec Luna, elle n'avait revu que très peu de fois son père depuis la fin de la guerre et celui-ci n'avait pas réellement cherché à lui adresser la parole. Peut-être s'en voulait-il encore d'avoir vendu Harry aux mangemorts bien que le survivant lui ait immédiatement pardonné comprenant ses raisons. Ou alors peut-être ne voulait-il pas admettre devant Hermione que la fameuse corne de ronflack cornu qui avait fait sauter sa maison était en effet une corne d'éruptif.

Hermione vit la pauvre vendeuse se masser les tempes désespérément mais il était impossible de faire changer d'avis Xénophilus Lovegood. Soudainement l'homme tourna la tête et croisa le regard de la Gryffindor. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il ne put lui rendre que par une grimace crispée.

-Miss Granger, salua-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Mr. Lovegood, répondit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête.

L'homme ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre, au moins il avait arrêté de hurler ce qui semblait soulager la jeune vendeuse.

-Je…je recherche du venin de lobalug épineux mais ils n'en vendent pas semble-t-il, cette femme dit qu'il n'existe pas, conclut-il en désignant la vendeuse d'un geste dédaigneux de la tête.

-Oh, vous devriez essayer ailleurs alors, répondit Hermione en se résignant à lui dire que le lobalug épineux n'existait et n'existerait probablement jamais.

Il hocha la tête semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Bon, je vais m'en aller alors, finit-il par articuler.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière cognant au passage dans une des étagères remplies de toutes sortes d'ingrédients en faisant tomber la moitié puis après un vague signe de la main à Hermione il sortit d'une démarche vacillante.

La vendeuse poussa un profond soupir à la fois exaspéré et soulagé avant de ramasser le fouillis orchestré par Xénophilus.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'en irait jamais, grommela-t-elle sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Hermione lui fit un vague sourire d'excuse se remettant à compter ses yeux de poisson sécher se demandant si elle devait parler de cette très courte entrevue à Luna probablement pas.

* * *

 **Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avoue que Hermione et Xénophilus ne sont pas vraiment des personnages qui m'inspirent. Comme toujours donnez-moi votre avis je suis preneuse.**

 **A demain !**

 **Nuts**


	10. 9 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec deux personnages qui étonnement m'ont posé moins de problèmes que je pensais : Ollivander et Rodolphus Lestrange.**

* * *

Garrick Ollivander avait toujours su reconnaitre les propriétaires de baguettes qui feraient de grandes choses. Ce jour-là il avait vu ces deux enfants, sans doute amenés un jour à finir ensemble : Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange avec leurs familles entrer dans sa boutique. Ollivander avait vendu une de ses plus puissantes baguettes aujourd'hui, une baguette qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir entre de mauvaises mains. C'est à Bellatrix la jeune héritière des Black qu'elle était revenue. Ollivander n'y vit pas un signe de bon augure. La jeune fille avait été extrêmement fière et une lueur de folie douce avait traversé son regard. Le petit Rodolphus ne l'avait pas un seul instant lâché des yeux alors d'elle essayait les différentes baguettes et la légère démence qui émanait d'elle sembla le fasciner. Ollivander trouva ça effrayant. Quand vint son tour, Rodolphus fit de son mieux pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille ne faisant pas preuve du moindre intérêt pour les explications que lui donnait le fabriquant. Bien que moins puissante la baguette qu'il avait vendu au jeune Lestrange était également capable de bien des dégâts avec très peu d'efforts, mais s'était toujours la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier et celle-ci lui était revenu. Quand le vieil homme lui tendit la boîte, le regard du garçon était une nouvelle fois tourné vers la famille Black qui quittait la boutique dignement. Ils ignorèrent royalement Ollivander et adressèrent un salut léger aux parents de Rodolphus. Le fabricant put constater le petit rictus moqueur qui étirait les lèvres de Bellatrix quand celle-ci daigna enfin regarder Rodolphus et le jeune garçon retrouva presque immédiatement le regard dur et froid qu'il avait eu en entrant dans sa boutique. Ollivander ne saisit pas le sens de ce sourire et ne souhaitait d'ailleurs pas savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Rodolphus se tourna enfin vers le vieil homme, attrapa la boite qu'il lui tendait sans prononcer le moindre mot de remercîment. Ollivander le fixait sans ciller, il venait de ressentir ce jour-là avec ces deux enfants cette impression désagréable qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, la même impression qu'il avait eut quelques années plus tôt alors qu'il venait de vendre une baguette au jeune Riddle. Une baguette si puissante…et un gamin tellement étrange il avait immédiatement averti Dumbledore. Il n'en ferait rien cette fois-ci, les conditions étaient différentes.

-Fait en bon usage mon garçon, murmura-t-il au jeune garçon sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Rodolphus renifla, un air de pur dédain collé sur le visage. Il tourna les talons et quitta la boutique laissant son père payer les sept galions demandés.

Ollivander poussa un profond soupir, il aimait son métier et connaissait si bien les caractéristiques des baguettes qu'il vendait qu'avec le temps il avait appris à comprendre les sorciers qui les possédaient et il n'aimait pas toujours ce qu'il comprenait.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est très court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **A demain.**

 **Nuts**


	11. 10 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un assez bon tirage puisqu'il s'agit de Merope Gaunt et Burks.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

10 décembre :

Un vent glacé soufflait sur les rues de Londres. Une jeune femme marchait, se faufilant entre les boutiques austères aux vitrines pleines d'objets immondes qui bordaient les rues. La femme releva la tête laissant retomber ses cheveux noirs et ternes sur son front. Elle resserra d'une main sa cape sale et élimée autour de son corps frêle et pressa l'autre, tremblante autour sur son ventre arrondit dans un geste de protection inutile. La boutique devant laquelle elle s'était arrêté était la plus grande l'allée des embrumes. La vitrine exposait des objets qui semblait tous plus maléfiques les uns que les autres. Mérope frissonna, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les formes de magie.

Elle poussa la porte de chez Borgin and Burkes un peu hésitante. La boutique était sombre et déserte, seul un homme au visage ridé, à la peau pendante qui possédait deux petits yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites et une frange de cheveux gras se tenait debout derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour, murmura Merope d'une voix faible.

Les yeux de l'homme roulèrent en direction de sa cliente il l'a dévisagea avec insistance des pieds à la tête et fit une grimace de dégout sans même lui répondre.

-Je viens pour…pour vendre quelque chose…

\- On prend pas d'camelot ici ! beugla-t-il en crachant sur le sol.

Elle sursauta en regarda l'homme un peu perdu. Cette fille était surement folle en plus d'être misérable. Burkes la vit porter une main à sa gorge et s'agripper à une chaine d'argent. L'espace d'un instant il eut peur qu'elle s'étrangle avec. Pas que la gamine lui claque sous le nez, enceinte en plus et à tous les coups c'est lui qu'on accuserait. Mais Merope n'en fait rien, elle se contenta de retirer le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou et le tendit au vendeur.

-Il vaut quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec une touche d'espoir. Il est dans ma famille depuis des générations…apparemment.

Il attrapa le médaillon et dû faire un tout son possible pour que sa surprise ne se reflète pas sur son visage.

-Combien en donnez-vous ? insista-t-elle avec espoir. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut grand-chose…

Burkes jubilait, quelle ignorante ! Elle avait en sa possession un objet d'une valeur inestimable et ne le savait même pas.

-Un galion et quelques mornilles tout au plus, marmonna-t-il dédaigneux en l'espérant assez idiote pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'escroquerie. Mais la somme sembla émerveiller la jeune femme. Elle déposa immédiatement le bijou sur le comptoir. Burkes lui balança la somme convenue, il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent de sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs surement le cas. Comment pouvait-elle posséder le médaillon de Slytherin, elle l'avait surement volé…oui il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Tant mieux, ça arrangeait ses affaires. Burkes retint son immonde sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la boutique. Il venait de faire la meilleure affaire de sa vie.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A demain.**


	12. 11 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonsoir à tous, je suis désolée de poster aussi tard (il n'est pas encore minuit on va dire que je suis dans les temps xD) mais ce que je craignais est arrivé j'ai pris beaucoup trop de retard je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir pour poster à temps les jours qui viennent car rien n'est écrit je viens d'ailleurs tout juste de finir ce chapitre au moment où je vous le poste.**

 **Les personnages d'aujourd'hui sont Remus et Buck.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

11 décembre :

-Sirius Black par Merlin ramènes-toi tout de suite !

Le cri de rage résonna entre les murs du 12 Square Grimmaurd, entrainant avec lui des hurlements et insultes crachés avec fureur par Walburga Black. Sirius tranquillement installé sur une des chaises de la cuisine sursauta manquant de peu de tomber. Il se précipita dans le couloir avec stupeur alors que le bruit des pas de Remus Lupin dans les escaliers se faisait de plus en plus fort, preuve que celui-ci courait.

-Ce n'était pas moi ! cria Sirius pour couvrir la voix de sa mère sans même savoir de quoi son ami allait l'accuser.

Le loup-garou s'arrêta devant lui le fixant d'un œil noir. Sirius déglutit, Remus pouvait être très effrayant quand il était énervé.

-Je n'ai rien fais ce coup-ci je t'assure…enfin je crois…non je n'ai pas quitté la cuisine donc je n'ai rien pu faire…aujourd'hui.

Remus se pinça l'arrête du nez, Sirius était vraiment un cas quand il s'y mettait.

-IMMONDE VERMINE ! BATARD ! RESIDU ! HYBRIDE ! SORTEZ ! VOUS SOUYEZ TOUS LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK !

Sa mère aussi d'ailleurs.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent pour tirer les rideaux sur le portrait de la vieille femme la faisant enfin taire.

-Je devrais essayer de bruler la toile, on ne sait jamais ça peut marcher, suggéra l'animagus.

Il ne récolta qu'un autre regard noir, pas le moment de changer de sujet apparemment.

-J'en ai ras le chaudron Sirius ! claqua la voix du lycanthrope.

-Mais qu'est- j'ai faits ?

-Rien !

Un des sourcils de Sirius tressauta avec entrain. L'évadé essaya de reconstituer la conversation dans sa tête depuis le début, il n'en comprit pas plus le sens.

-Mais…

-C'est ton sale piaf le problème !

Le deuxième sourcil tressauta à son tour. A l'étage un claquement de bec furieux se fit entendre les hippogriffes étaient semble-t-il susceptible à distance.

-Tu parles de mon Bucky ? s'étonna l'hérité des Black.

\- Non du pigeon que tes voisins ont adopté la semaine dernière, BIEN SÛR QUE JE PARLE DE BUCK !

-Mon Bucky est un très bon hippogriffe ça doit être un malentendu, dit Sirius d'un ton affectueux.

-Bon sang Sirius arrête de l'appeler Bucky tu es ridicule, s'exaspéra son ami.

Un autre claquement de bec résonna à nouveau, Buck était aussi susceptible par procuration pour son maître. Sirius eut un sourire béat.

-T'as vu Mumus il me défend !

Le dit « Mumus » soupira, son meilleur ami était pire qu'un gosse et il se demanda à quoi il pensait en envisageant d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

-Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste ! argumenta-t-il tout de même.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et il réalisa soudain à quel point les paroles qui en sortirent étaient ridicules.

-Il se moque de moi !

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tapota sur son oreille pour s'assurer que celle-ci ne l'avait pas abusé, regarda son ami comme s'il venait soudain d'apparaitre déguisé en lutin de Cornouaille, fit un effort pour retenir un éclat de rire pendant une demi-seconde et partit enfin dans un fou rire sans la moindre retenue.

Manquait plus que ça, songea Remus énerver contre lui-même d'avoir dit une chose pareil face à cet enfant qu'était l'animagus.

Trois longues minutes de hurlements de rires et deux interruptions de la chère Walburga plus tard, Sirius parvint enfin à respirer normalement.

-Tu sais quoi Mumus, tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec lui.

Ce fut au tour du lycanthrope de jouer des sourcilles.

-J'espère de tout cœur que tu n'es pas sérieux.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina soudain, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Attends-moi ici ! ordonna-t-il.

Le loup-garou se mordit les lèvres voyant une catastrophe arrivée grande comme l'hippogriffe qu'il allait surement devoir confronter sous peu.

Remus monta les escaliers trainant les pieds et tirant derrière lui un grand sac de rat mort. « Va nourrir Bucky tu verras, vous allez très bien vous entendre » avait dit Sirius. Pourquoi avait-il accepté? Il se le demandait encore mais Sirius avait fait ses yeux de chien battu, ceux auquel il n'avait jamais pu résister. Si les détraqueurs n'avaient pas été aveugles le lycanthrope aurait pu croire que son ami s'étai sortit d'Azkaban grâce à ça.

L'homme s'arrêta face à une porte close, à l'intérieur Buck émettait des petits grattements inquiétants. Remus ne serait pas le bienvenu, il en était persuadé. Il poussa la porte, les bruits à l'intérieur de la pièce cessèrent aussitôt. Face à lui Buck se tenait droit et fière, les yeux braqués sur l'intrus. Remus s'inclina durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant que Buck ne lui rende la pareille. Il put enfin se redresser le dos douloureux. Sans doute s'était-il relevé un peu trip vite car son esprit lui joua des tours, il crut tout à coup que l'hippogriffe avait une expression amusée, chose parfaitement impossible. Buck le fixait intensément et Remus se racla la gorge pour parler se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

-Je t'ai amené de quoi manger.

Il ouvrit le sac et le déposa près de l'hippogriffe qui n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

-Evidement ça aurait été trop beau, marmonna-t-il.

Buck claqua furieusement du bec.

-Est-ce de ma faute si tu ne fais pas d'effort ! Moi je suis bien venu jusqu'ici !

Regard noir et flamboyant de la part de l'animal, cela énerva encore plus le maraudeur.

-Tu pourrais au moins expliquer ton problème !

Non c'était un hippogriffe, il ne pouvait pas. Remus se demanda s'il ne venait pas de perdre l'esprit.

-Tu ne dois pas être aussi insupportable avec Sirius, sinon il ne passerait pas tout son temps avec toi ! N'est-ce pas ?

Buck fit un mouvement qui aux yeux de l'homme en face de lui ressemblait étrangement à une mimique. Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos alors qu'il relaissait soudain quelque chose. Par le caleçon aux coutures dorées de Merlin il était jaloux de Buck !

Remus sentit une rougeur désagréable s'installer sur ses joues alors que l'hippogriffe le dévisageait de façon dérangeante. Il sortit de la pièce en trombe sans prêter attention à la personne dissimuler dans l'ombre de la porte.

Sirius Black se pencha dans la pièce que son ami venait de quitter.

-Merci Bucky ! Tu as été épatant, souffla-t-il en levant les deux pouces en direction de l'hippogriffe.

Un observateur attentif aurait pu croire à cet instant que l'animal avait adressé un clin d'œil à son maître.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre fait en précipitation à la dernière minute, ça risque d'être souvent comme ça maintenant. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop catastrophique.**

 **A demain.**

 **Nuts**


	13. 12 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Les personnages d'aujourd'hui ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche d'autant plus que je les ai tirés hier soir je n'ai donc pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir mais heureusement l'idée est venue assez vite.**

 **Je vous laisse avec Arthur et Barty Croupton sr.**

* * *

12 décembre :

Assis dans son minuscule bureau silencieux face à une pile de papesses sans intérêt, Arthur Weasley pensait. Incapable de se concentrer depuis près d'une heure, il laissait son esprit vagabonder çà et là repensant à sa journée qui bien que morne l'avait épuisé. Après avoir passé la matinée à essayer de régler une histoire de toilette régurgitant qui s'était très mal terminé il s'était rendu au bureau de la justice magique pour demander à son troisième fils de déjeuner avec lui . Percy avait refusé aussi sec clamant haut et fort que Mr. Croupton lui avait fait confiance pour se charger de dossiers extrêmement importants, il avait du travail à finir, voulait rendre son patron fier. Après tout déjeuner avec son père ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Arthur n'insista pas, il connaissait son fils et rien ne comptait plus aux yeux de Percy que son travail. Cela avait profondément blessé Arthur, là encore il n'avait rien laisser paraître car pour la première fois depuis des années Percy semblait pleinement heureux et s'était Barty Croupton qui avait réalisé cet exploit. Avec le temps, il se surprit à détester de plus en plus l'homme qu'était Croupton sans vraiment avoir de raison à cela. Mais il le trouvait étrange. Ces derniers jours Arthur avait souvent vu Barty déambuler le regard vide dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie. Il avait depuis la coupe du monde Quidditch un air malade qui ne le quittait plus. Plus froid que d'habitude, plus distant et surtout ce petit quelque chose d'un peu fou qui traversait de temps en temps dans son regard éteint. Arthur n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre petite once d'affection pour cet homme cependant son comportement étrange le préoccupait énormément. Parce que Percy passait ses journées avec lui, qu'il l'admirait plus que personne d'autre et Arthur en était persuadé il arriverait un jour où pour Percy son patron compterait plus que sa propre famille.

Arthur Weasley passa une main sur son front dégarni. Oui, il haïssait Barty Croupton, l'homme qui lui avait volé son fils.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est vraiment très court je sais mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **A demain.**

 **Nuts**


	14. 13 Décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, pour aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu un tirage qui m'a facilité les choses. Il s'agit de Lockhart et de Seamus. Donc Lockhart étant dans le coup je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : ce qui va suivre est de la pure parodie. Mais pour ma défense je n'ai pas eu le choix, ce type est une parodie à lui tout seul.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

13 décembre :

Devant son miroir hors de prix aux sublimes dorures ornées des pierreries scintillantes, Gilderoy Lockhart s'admirait des pieds à la tête. Eblouissant ! Il ne trouvait pas de mot mieux adapté à ce qu'il était. Ses cheveux lumineux, son visage fins et distingué, ses yeux si beaux et si bleus, son sourire étincelant capable d'éclairer toute une rue sans lumière lors d'une nuit sans lune et surtout son corps sculpté comme un dieu grec! Gilderoy n'avait pas le moindre doute : il était la perfection faite homme.

-Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi que je suis le plus beau, le plus séduisant, le plus enviable de tous les hommes de cet établissement !

Un ricanement strident s'éleva du miroir en question et le sourire de Lockhart en fut quelque peu affecté.

-Tu dois vraiment être bouché ma parole ! Des mois que je m'obstine à te le dire et tu t'obstines à me poser la question, il y a bien mieux que toi ici…et surtout ne me demande pas qui, la liste est trop longue ce n'est pas dans mes capacités !

Le « sourire le plus séduisant » d'après _Sorcière Hebdo_ s'évanouit pour de bon.

-Tu dois vraiment être défectueux, soupira-t-il en replaçant une sublime bouclette blonde derrière son oreille.

-Oh mais non crois-moi je suis en très bon état !

-J'irai voir un réparateur, un sort t'a peut-être atteint…

-T'as cas vérifié toi-même, je croyais que t'étais un grand sorcier.

-Quelle idée j'ai eu d'acheter un miroir qui parle, grommela Lockhart en s'observant sous toutes les coutures, enlevant de temps à autre une poussière invisible de sa robe de sorcier impeccable.

-Certainement pas pour calmer ton égo !

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal eut un claquement de langue exaspérer.

-La prochaine fois qu'un vendeur te dira « miroir parlant honnête » tu t'abstiendras, ajouta l'objet.

-Pas si honnête que ça sinon tu avouerais je suis le plus séduisant de cette école, tu es juste jaloux !

Si le miroir avait eu des yeux, ils auraient roulé dans leurs orbites.

-Oh, mais je le suis pourtant…

-Par Merlin parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aime pas ! se vexa Lockhart.

-C'est parce que je dois supporter ta tronche six heures par jour !

-Vulgaire en plus de ça ! Non mais quel toupet !

-IL NE FALLAIT PAS M'ACHETER !

-Maintenant répond moi, comment suis-je ?

-Aussi grotesque que d'habitude. Pourquoi, t'as rendez-vous ?

-Effectivement, Aurora doit me retrouver dans quelques minutes…

-Pauvre fille…

-…alors maintenant dis-moi, qui peut bien oser être plus beau que moi ? Au moins un seul nom ! C'est que je ne veux pas de concurrence ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Si tu y tien tant que ça, grommela le miroir. Il semblerait qu'un certain Seamus Finnigan attire beaucoup les regards.

Le visage de Gilderoy se crispa dans un effort de concentration tandis qu'il essayait de ce rappelé qui était cette personne.

-Finnigan…mais voyons c'est un de mes élèves et il n'a que douze ans !

-Faut croire qu'il intéresse déjà plus de monde que toi, ricana le miroir.

Lockhart allait répliquer quand trois petits coups secs furent frappés.

-C'est Aurora !

Il se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois en s'admirant de bas en haut rien à dire il était parfait. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche chaloupée attrapant un bouquet de roses au passage.

-Ravis de te voir enfin ! s'exclama-t-il ouvrant grand la porte en tendant le bouquet. Mais la personne en face de lui n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Bonsoir professeur, salua le jeune Seamus Finnigan un air entre la surprise profonde et l'amusement plaqué sur le visage.

Lockhart laissa retomber son bras, son sourire charmeur se fana.

-Bonsoir jeune homme, marmonna-t-il en notant au passage que le garçon avait un sourcil brulé, peut-être était-ce ça qui attirait les femmes de nos jours.

-J'ai oublié un de mes livres ce matin je voulais juste…

La voix du miroir s'éleva soudain du fond du bureau :

-Il faudra que tu penses à me le présenter un jour, ma petite acromantula en sucre, pour que je puisse comparer !

Lockhart vira rouge brique et Seamus réprima un éclat de rire.

-Mais vous êtes occupé apparemment professeur, je vais vous laisser !

Il fit immédiatement demi-tour lâchant un « bonsoir » qui fut étouffé par ses ricanements. Gilderoy claqua la porte de son bureau et partit se reposter devant le miroir, son visage en feu était encore plus cramoisi que les roses qu'il avait toujours en main.

-Tu es fier de toi ? demanda-t-il au miroir d'un air accusateur.

-Plutôt oui, répondit celui-ci d'un ton satisfait

Le lendemain, pour une raison obscure d'étranges rumeurs sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se mirent à circuler et il ne vit plus jamais Aurora par la suite.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais peur de ne pas le finir aujourd'hui mais je m'en suis sorti finalement.**

 **A demain.**

 **Nuts**


	15. 14 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Encore une fois je poste très tard vraiment à la limite mais bon comme je disais l'autre fois il n'est pas encore minuit xD**

 **Après plusieurs tirages infaisables et désastreux (et je pèse mes mots…XD) je suis tombé sur ses deux là qui vont justes parfaitement bien ensemble. Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eu le temps de développé plus mais bon on verra bien ce que ça a donné…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Charlie Weasley avait toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur. Alors quand après quatre frères Ginny était enfin venu au monde il avait juré de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Bien sûr il se souvenait que Bill avait fait la même promesse mais lui, Charlie, ne s'en irait du terrier qu'un an après son frère et durant toute cette année il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur Ginny, après tout, les parents étaient bien trop débordés avec les jumeaux et Ron.

Charlie avait neuf ans et il était le grand frère le plus heureux du monde.

Sa première année à Hogwarts ! Enfin ! Il en rêvait tellement. Bill avait passé son été à lui parler des merveilles que cachait le château et de toutes les choses fantastiques qu'il avait apprises. Il n'avait toutefois pas trop voulu en dévoiler. Alors en ce premier septembre sur le quai de la gare Charlie frémissait d'impatience et d'appréhension. Bill était déjà à bord du train partie rejoindre quelques amis alors que le deuxième fils Weasley saluait sa famille pour une dernière fois.

-Prends bien soins de toi, lui dit Molly en lui broyant presque les côtes dans une étreinte.

-Mais oui maman ne t'inquiète pas, avait bredouillé Charlie alors que Fred et George ricanaient derrière lui.

Quand il se détacha enfin de la forte prise de sa mère deux autres bras le happèrent avec beaucoup moins force.

-Vas m'manquer Cha'lie !

C'était Ginny. A peine un an et elle parlait déjà beaucoup ! Trop, d'après leur mère. La fillette le serait aussi fort que ses petits bras d'enfant lui permettaient, essayant de rester droite sur ses jambes encore très peu stable.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, bientôt toi aussi tu iras à Hogwarts comme moi et tu pourras devenir une grande sorcière !

Charlie avait onze ans et il mourait d'envie que ça petite sœur grandisse pour pouvoir lui transmettre ce qu'il allait bientôt apprendre.

Les années à Hogwarts passèrent à une vitesse folle. Charlie devint attrapeur dès ses deuxièmes années permettant de nombreuses victoires pour Gryffindor. Il découvrit les cours de soins aux créatures magiques qui le passionnaire aussitôt. Il devint préfet pour la plus grande joie de sa mère. Quand sa dernière année fut fini il eut tout juste le temps de souffler avant de faire ses bagages. Dans quelques jours il partait pour la Roumanie laissant derrière lui sa famille et sa petite sœur dont il était si fier et qui allait enfin faire première rentrée à Hogwarts une année plus tard.

Charlie avait dix-sept ans et il allait réaliser son rêve.

Etudier les dragons était un travail à plein temps ! Charlie n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis qu'il avait emménagé en Roumanie. Il avait eu la merveilleuse surprise de voir ses parents et sa petite sœur lui rendre visite à Noël. Ginny était ravie, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait son grand frère pour elle toute seule. Quand le moment des adieux fut enfin venu elle lui avait fait promettre de continuer des lettres régulièrement une fois qu'elle serait à Hogwarts. Il l'avait fait, se réjouissant des réponses enjouées que lui apportait sa sœur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les lettres de Ginny se firent de plus en plus courtes alors que l'année défilait, moins nombreuse et un jour elle finit par ne plus lui en envoyer. Charlie ne s'en était pas inquiété. Après tout, les examens de fin d'année l'accaparaient surement. Enfin en ce terrible moi de juin il avait compris, après une lettre de sa mère qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais lire. Elle lui avait tout expliqué : la chambre des secrets, Voldemort et au milieu de tout ça Ginny, sa petite sœur qu'il avait juré de protéger des années auparavant.

Charlie avait dix-huit ans et il regrettait d'être né quelques années trop tôt.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'aurais vraiment voulu faire quelque chose de plus long et de plus développé mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps en plus des partiels qui restreignent un peu le temps que je prends pour écrire (quelle idée j'ai eu de faire des études franchement…XD). En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plus, à demain !**

 **Nuts**


	16. 15 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **(Vraiment désolée je poste très tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vu)**

 **Alors tout d'abord il faut que je vous explique comment c'est passé le tirage parce que Merlin tout-puissant j'ai hurlé de joie ! Pour commencer j'ai tiré la première petite étiquette et là… :**

 **SNAPE !**

 **Donc je vous laisse imaginer le bonheur ultime. Ensuite j'ai réalisé que la deuxième personne n'allait peut-être pas me plaire du coup il m'a fallu bien cinq minutes avant que j'ose tirer une deuxième étiquette.**

 **Là j'ai eu de la chance…beaucoup de chance !**

 **Je suis Tombé sur Snape et…**

 **JAMES POTTER !**

 **Pour moi qui adore l'époque des Maraudeurs c'est une vraie bénédiction ! Même si j'avoue qu'avec Snape j'aurais espéré autre chose, mais là c'est déjà génial je peux faire plein de trucs.**

 **Donc voilà : Snape, James et pas assez de temps pour l'écrire.**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera satisfaisant parce que franchement c'est le genre de surprise que je voulais avoir en faisant des tirage et maintenant que c'est fait j'ai un peu peur du résultat…bon je me monte beaucoup la tête pour pas grand-chose là ( note pour plus tard : rappeler à ma conscience de me dire de me calmer quand je parle trop dans une note d'auteur…parce que techniquement là je parle toute seule…au sens propre en plus.) BREF ! Trêve de blabla et je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

15 décembre :

Fou, il devenait complètement fou. Severus Snape ne voyait aucune autre raison pour expliquer la chose assez stupide qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il les avait suivi, Potter et sa clique, alors qu'ils sortaient du château et se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur. Cette fois ils ne lui échapperaient pas, il savait enfin comment faire pour passer sous cet arbre meurtrier. C'était Black lui-même qui lui avait dit, cet imbécile. Severus n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un piège mais ce n'était pas grave car les maraudeurs faisaient quelque chose d'illégale et de très probablement dangereux. Quitte à s'attirer des ennuis, autant les entrainer dans sa chute.

Il suivait les quatre garçons de loin, dans le parc silencieux. La lune était pleine au-dessus de sa tête et semblait flotter comme un halo de lumière cendré perdu dans le brouillard. Severus frissonna, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il ne distinguait plus les maraudeurs devant lui mais l'ombre menaçante du saule cogneur non loin, lui indiquait qu'ils s'étaient probablement déjà glissés dans le tunnel. Alors il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité dans la nuit glaciale, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être repéré. L'attente devint insoutenable, il s'approcha de l'arbre les jambes tremblantes d'appréhension ou d'excitation ? Il n'aurait su dire. Il attrapa une longue branche morte sur le sol et la pressa sur le nœud que formaient les racines de l'arbre. Aussitôt le saule cogneur s'immobilisa, Severus ne perdit pas un instant et s'engouffra dans le sombre tunnel. Il marcha longtemps, son dos courbé pour ne pas toucher le plafond était douloureux mais il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour, pas si près du but. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette pour faire de la lumière, c'était risqué et il ne voulait pas être vu. Enfin il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une maison abandonnée, les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée étaient condamnées par des planches, certains meubles étaient ravagés on aurait pu croire qu'un animal sauvage avait élu domicile ici. Soudain Severus réalisa où il se trouvait : la cabane hurlante. Potter et sa bande sortaient tous les mois du domaine de Hogwarts ! Il avait enfin de quoi les faire renvoyer !

Des bruits étranges lui parvinrent de l'étage, comme des grognements étouffés. N'y tenant plus le Slytherin céda à la curiosité et monta les marches essayant de ne pas les faire grincer sous son poids. C'était raté, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendue. Les bruits provenaient de derrière une porte entre ouverte, il essaya de regarder dans le mince espace mais il ne put rien voir. Alors d'une main tremblante il poussa la porte. Il crut d'abord que la pièce était vide, puis enfin il les vit. Dans la pénombre il aperçut l'énorme masse d'un chien ainsi qu'un cerf il se demanda vaguement comment un cerf avait bien pu atterrir là avant de remarquer une autre créature bien plus grande à demi affalée sur le sol. Il entendit un rat pousser un couinement terrifié et la créature se redressa. Un loup-garou !

Tout son esprit lui disait qu'il fallait fuir au plus vite mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Le loup-garou rugis, le fixa d'un air féroce toutes dents déployées. Severus n'était pas un expert mais cette posture ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la créature s'apprêtait à bondir sur lui.

Le cerf et le chien bondirent soudain devant le loup-garou lui barrant la route. Ce qui se passait échappait à la logique de Severus, il était pétrifié. Soudain le cerf recula vers lui et se métamorphosa.

Potter !

James Potter était un animagus. Les maraudeurs étaient des animagus ! Mais alors ce loup-garou…Lupin ! Bien sûr maintenant ça paraissait évident, pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ça plus tôt.

-Bon sang Snape tires-toi ! Vite !

Voilà que cet imbécile à lunettes lui donnait des ordres. Severus se sentit bouillir de rage. Le loup rugi à nouveau et le Slytherin sembla revenir sur terre comprenant l'ampleur de la situation. Il repartit en courant vers le tunnel en ayant tout juste le temps de voir Potter se retransformer. Mais il semblait avoir du mal à retenir Lupin, Severus entendait les bruits de luttes le suivre ponctué par quelque glapissement du chien. Il s'engouffra dans le passage étroit, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais le plafond bas l'en empêchait et si le lycanthrope parvenait jusqu'ici il n'aurait pas le moindre mal à la rattraper. Il sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dans son dos et il regratta d'être tombé dans le piège de Black réalisant alors que celui-ci n'avait fait rien de moins que d'essayer de le tuer. Il courut ce qui lui sembla être une éternité puis entendit une respiration saccader à quelques pas de lui et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain. Il se retourna c'était Potter qui le suivait, il avait une balafre profonde sou l'œil droit.

-Cour ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! haleta le Gryffindor.

Ce qu'il fit. La fin du tunnel était maintenant visible et il força sur ses jambes douloureuses pour l'atteindre au plus vite. Il se hissa au-dehors respirant l'air glacé de la nuit et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe le corps parcouru par des violents tremblements. Le repos ne fit que de courte durée, Severus sentit une main s'agripper avec force au col de sa robe et le projeter en arrière. Il retomba lourdement par terre juste à temps pour voir une des branches du saule cogneur s'écraser là où il se trouvait quelques instants avant.

-Tu cherches as te faire tuer ! s'égosilla Potter.

Severus ne répondit pas, essaya de se redresser mais ses jambes peinaient à supporter son poids. Il sentit les mains de Potter lui agripper le bras pour l'aider mais se dégagea aussitôt.

\- Lâche-moi !

Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Le loup, c'est Lupin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Ouais…

-Et Black ?

-Il l'empêche de sortir.

-Ironique…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda sèchement James.

Severus émis un ricanement étranglé et dit d'un ton qui avait quelque chose d'étrangement hystérique :

-C'est ironique qu'il l'empêche de me déchiqueter, après tout c'était son but, de m'attirer ici pour que je me fasse bouffer par Lupin. Et toi, tu aurais très bien pu ne pas l'en empêcher, ça aurait bien arrangé tes affaires après tout !

Le visage de James se crispa.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Sirius de faire une chose pareille mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de te tuer, souffla-t-il.

-Eh bien vous aurez tout le temps d'en parler quand on vous aura renvoyé de l'école. Dès demain j'avertirais Dumbledore que Lupin est un loup-garou.

Ce fut au tour de James de ricaner.

-Parce que tu pensais vraiment que Dumbledore l'ignorait ! Ma parole tu es tellement stupide _Snivellus_ !

-Donc je présume qu'il sait aussi que toi et tes petits copains vous êtes des animagus.

Le rire de James mourut dans sa gorge.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, cracha le Slytherin. Demain j'irai prévenir le directeur !

Il repartit en courant vers le château et il ne fallut pas longtemps à James pour lui courir après. Severus ne pouvait pas aller dans sa salle commune, Potter aurait beaucoup trop de facilité à le coincer. Alors il courut à travers château, passant derrière les tapisseries, empruntant les passages secrets et priant de pour ne pas croiser Filch. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois certain que le Gryffindor ne le suivait plus. Il eut tort, à peine avait-il repris son souffle qu'une main l'empoigna à la gorge avec force, le poussant violemment contre un mur. Il en eut le souffle coupé, essaya de parler mais la poigne se resserra encore plus. C'était Potter, évidemment, qui de sa main libre rangeait un bout de parchemin à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches.

-Tu ne diras rien à Dumbledore ! grogna James en serrant toujours plus fort la gorge du Slytherin.

-Tu crois vraiment que tes petites menaces vont me faire peur, suffoqua Snape.

Mais pour être honnêtes il avait peur. L'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes avant commençait à descendre, ses membres étaient secoués de spasmes incontrôlables. Il commençait à manquer d'air et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, le regard empli de fureur que lui adressait James à ce moment précis le terrifiait.

-Si tu n'as pas laissé Lupin me tuer c'était pour le faire toi-même, articula le Slytherin d'un ton qu'il espérait dégager.

James fronça les sourcils, il ne semblait pas comprendre. Puis il avisa le teint bleuâtre de l'autre garçon et sa main toujours fermement serrer autour de sa gorge. L'air horrifié il le relâcha immédiatement. Les genoux de Snape se dérobèrent sous son poids, il s'effondra au sol.

-Tu dois être tellement fier de toi Potter ! dit-il avec une hargne sans retenue.

James ne semblait plus vouloir poser les yeux sur lui.

-Ton petit numéro ne m'empêchera pas d'aller voir Dumbledore !

Alors à sa grande surprise James fit un effort pour croiser son regard et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il un air soudain inquiet plaqué sur le visage.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence ?

Severus ne put empêcher un rictus d'étirer ses lèvres.

-On marchande maintenant Potter ?

-Si jamais tu parles, Remus aura probablement des ennuis et je n'ai pas envie qu'il paye les conséquences des conneries que Sirius et moi on a pu faire.

\- Très noble de ta part, grommela le Slytherin.

-Dit moi juste ce que tu veux, souffla James les mâchoires serrées.

Severus ne dit rien pendant un moment puis lâcha finalement :

-Je veux que vous me foutiez la paix ! Que toi et tes petits amis vous arrêtiez de me pourrir la vie à moins que cela ne soit pas dans vos cordes.

James soupira presque de soulagement.

-Si ce n'est que ça…

-Ce n'est que ça, pour le moment, ajouta Severus d'un ton doucereux.

James déglutit avec difficulté, il y aurait des conséquences à conclure ce genre de marché avec un Slytherin, il le savait mais hocha tout de même ma tête pour signifier son accord.

Le Gryffindor se redressa et tendit une main à Snape pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'ignora complètement et prit appui sur le mur pour essayer de se stabiliser sur ses jambes toujours tremblantes. James n'insista pas, lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

-Potter, une dernière chose…

James s'arrêta au milieu du couloir mais ne se retourna pas.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu avant, pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

Severus cru d'abord qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, puis James dit dans un murmure :

-Remus aurait eu ta mort sur la conscience, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire d'ailleurs j'aurais presque envie de faire une suite xD**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour le retard et à demain…enfin à ce soir, vu l'heure xD**

 **Nuts**


	17. 16 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, du coup je suis un peu décalé je vais donc poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui (si j'ai le temps de le finir) ou demain pour rattraper ça.**

 **Donc pour le chapitre que j'aurais normalement dû poster hier j'ai un très bon tirage puisqu'il s'agit de Draco et Dumbledore**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

16 décembre

 _Il se tenait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, tremblant de tous ses membres. La baguette pointée sur l'homme en face de lui, Draco Malfoy était terrifié. Dumbledore le fixait droit dans les yeux, lui ne tremblait pas, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air gêné par la situation._

 _-Je vais devoir vous tuer, balbutia Draco plus pour se convaincre que pour en avertir le directeur._

 _A chaques fois il disait ces mots et à chaque fois Dumbledore lui répondait la même chose._

 _-Fais-le Draco, ton maître ne demande que ça ! Oh il sera tellement fier de toi ! Fais ce que tu dois faire et ne sois pas un lâche !_

 _Mais la voix qui sortait du vieil homme ne lui appartenait jamais elle changeait tout le temps. C'était celle de Voldemort ou encore de son père parfois même Bellatrix. Dumbledore lui restait là, à le fixer avec un regard dur et un sourire froid qui le faisait frissonner. Sa baguette tremblait toujours plus dans sa main, il avait froid, il avait peur, il devait tuer et n'y parvenait pas jamais._

 _Alors sans qu'il comprenne comment, les autres arrivaient. Il était tout autour de lui : les Carrow, Greyback, d'autres encore et Severus. Severus qui avait accompli l'acte fatidique. Puis le décore changeait et Draco se retrouvait devant le manoir, il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la porte. Il avançait, faisant ce que son corps lui dictait. Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour et s'enfuir en courent, c'était impossible, s'il faisait ça Voldemort tuerait ses parents. Alors il continuait, s'approchant de la porte avec appréhension. Dumbledore le suivait comme une ombre sinistre. Draco pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil, il l'entendait lui murmurer à l'oreille, l'accuser de ce qui s'était passé._

 _Draco se retrouva à l'intérieur du manoir, il ne se souvenait pas avoir franchi la porte. Ils étaient tous autour de lui; les mangemorts, Voldemort, Severus. Son professeur aurait dû être heureux, il allait être récompensé par le Maître. Pourtant à travers l'inexpressivité de son visage Draco pouvait deviner une profonde tristesse. C'était toujours ce même regard et il lui faisait toujours aussi mal._

 _-C'est de ta faute, continuait de lui souffler Dumbledore._

 _Tous disparurent, il se retrouva seul, seul avec le seigneur des ténèbres et Dumbledore._

 _-Tu as échoué Draco, siffla la voix glaciale de Voldemort._

 _Le jeune homme déglutit, il ne pouvait plus bouger tout son être était paralysé par la peur._

 _-Tu sera punis._

 _Il vit Voldemort pointé sa baguette sur lui, Dumbledore souriait avec une cruauté sans nom face à la scène. Un cri de douleur déchira l'air, ce n'était pas le sien, il n'avait plus la plus la force de hurler._

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans son lit les mains fermement agrippées à ses draps de soies. Ses jointures avaient blanchi, tout son corps était secoué par des soubresauts incontrôlables. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage baigné de larmes.

Un autre cri détonna dans le silence morbide du manoir, c'était donc ça qui l'avait réveillé. Surement un prisonnier que Voldemort s'amusait à torturer, c'était devenu fréquent. Il arrivait souvent que les prisonniers meurent durant ces petites séances, si le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'avait pas souhaité il se rabattait alors sur les mangemorts. Draco se sentit nauséeux, il se laissa retomber sur son lit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, protestations inutiles. Dans sa tête il revoyait le visage au sourire cruel de Dumbledore si différent de ce que le directeur avait été. Puis il le revoyait chuter de façon interminable sans qu'il ne touche jamais le sol. Sa voix résonnait dans son esprit elle ne le quittait plus _c'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute_. Draco enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer un sanglot. Ses doigts s'agrippaient à ses tempes dans un geste compulsif. Les larmes brulaient son visage blême, il ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore hantait ses rêves, l'accusant sans relâche et Draco se mit à prier pour que Harry Potter remporte la guerre.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'aurais vraiment voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu plus travaillé mais je n'ai pas pu par souci de temps.**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite que le chapitre du 17 que je posterais donc demain (avec le 18 je l'espère) sera extrêmement court.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plus et encre désolée pour ce retard.**

 **A demain**

 **Nuts**


	18. 17 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonsoir à tous, donc voila le chapitre que j'aurais du poster hier étant donné que je suis décalé d'un jour.**

 **Le tirage d'aujourd'hui est très certainement le plus plausible que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Il s'agit de Tonk et Teddy. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

17 décembre

Nymphadora Tonks observait la forme endormie dans le berceau à côté d'elle. Teddy semblait paisible, il l'était depuis sa naissance. Paisible et souriant cela contrastait tellement avec le climat actuel. La jeune femme passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son fils. Ils étaient à nouveau bleus. C'était la couleur qui revenait le plus souvent depuis la naissance de Teddy, un magnifique bleu très doux. Cela lui apportait un air encore plus serein, s'en était presque surréaliste. A contre cœur elle s'éloigna du berceau en jetant un dernier regard à son fils. Elle n'osait pas se retourner sinon elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de partir. Elle quitta la chambre, referma la porte en silence, sa main s'attarda sur la poignée plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle réussisse à s'en détacher. Nymphadora se dirigea vers le salon où sa mère l'attendait.

-Je vais rejoindre Remus, murmura-t-elle.

Andromeda la fixait les yeux emplis d'inquiétude mais n'essaya pas de la retenir, elle savait que cela ne servait à rien.

-Tu risques de ne pas revenir, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-Je le sais mais je dois y aller.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser Teddy ?

-Si jamais je… il ne sera pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non Dora, souffla Andromeda.

Tonks sera une dernière fois ça mère dans ses bras, aucune d'elles ne pleuraient, ça ne servait à rien. Tonks partit, s'engouffrent dans la nuit sombre sachant au fond d'elle qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est joyeux tout ça…**

 **N'hésiter à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A demain (en espérant que ce coup-ci je pourrais rattraper le chapitre que j'ai de retard)**

 **Nuts**


	19. 18 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un o.s. bien plus léger que le précédent en partit grâce aux personnages du jour qui sont Fred et Irma Pince. Je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

18 décembre

Beaucoup de gens disaient d'Irma Pince qu'elle était la contradiction faite femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment loin la réalité. S'il y avait une chose que tout le monde savait d'elle, c'est qu'elle aimait son métier, elle le chérissait comme la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Irma avait rêvé de devenir la bibliothécaire de Hogwarts depuis qu'elle y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois. Tous ses livres et ce silence. Quoi de mieux comme vie ? Et elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue la gardienne de cet endroit sacré. Mais toutefois, si tout le monde savait qu'elle ne vivait que pour son métier, il était également de notoriété publique que la chose qu'Irma Pince détestait le plus au monde c'était les élèves. Ces sales petits garnements qui venaient profaner sa bibliothèque, osant murmurer entre les rayons et le pire de tout, qui dégradait ses livres, ses pauvres petits chéris si fragiles. Ils les cornaient et les tâchaient d'encre !

Les élèves n'aimaient pas lui parler, souvent quand ils empruntaient un de ses trésors il se contentait de baisser les yeux devant à cette femme qui les fixait comme un vautour face à son prochain repas. Cependant il lui était arrivé dernièrement qu'un de ses petits chahuteurs vienne lui adresser la parole. Celui-ci elle ne le voyait que rarement arpenter les rayons de la bibliothèque mais elle se souvenait de son visage. Combien de fois avait-elle dû les exclurent lui et son jumeau, ces deux annonciateurs de catastrophes. Il s'agissait de Fred Weasley qui était venu se planter devant elle avec un grand sourire qui la dérangea grandement.

-Vous désirer ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Bonjour très chère Madame….

-JE NE DONNE PAS ACCES A LA RESERVE SANS MOT D'UN PROFESSEUR ! hurla-t-elle sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

C'était toujours ce qu'ils voulaient ces chenapans ! Avoir accès aux livres interdit et ce n'était certainement pas Weasley qui allait déroger à la règle simplement avec un sourire !

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, se contenta de répondre le garçon de sixième année qui semblait plus qu'amusé par la situation.

-Pourquoi donc alors !

-Je cherchais un livre l'autre jour que je n'ai pas trouvé, je voulais juste faire une suggestion…il serait très demandé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que la vieille femme allait répliquer.

-De quel livre s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle septique.

-Les cent meilleurs de façons de charmer une sorcière, répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Elle blêmit.

-Vous moquez-vous de moi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Fred haussa les épaules.

-Je voulais juste demander, il se trouve qu'une partit du personnel serait intéressé j'en suis convaincue.

-SORTEZ DE MA BIBLIOTHEQUE !

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent, Madame Pince était souvent la première à ne pas respecter la règle de silence. Cependant ce que lui avait dit Fred l'avait intrigué. Vaincue par la curiosité quelques jours plus tard elle rangea dans un rayon un peu éloigné le livre en question.

Elle ne fut pas déçue, le soir même Argus Filch l'empruntait lui adressant un clin d'œil au passage.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'en profite pour dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews parce que ça motive vraiment.**

 **Avec un peu de chance je pourrais rattraper le chapitre que j'ai de retard dans la soirée, sinon je vous dis à demain !**

 **Nuts**


	20. 19 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **…Je n'ai pas pu poster hier…et je n'ai toujours pas rattrapé mon retard que j'avais déjà du coup maintenant j'ai deux chapitres de retard…pas cool.**

 **C'est un peu la cata surtout quand je me dis que si je veux que le chapitre 24 soit posté à temps il faudra qu'il soit écrit le 23 (c'est-à-dire demain vu l'heure à laquelle je poste…). Comment dire que ce n'est pas gagné xD**

 **Le tirage du 19 est juste parfait, j'en avais rêvé de celui-là alors quand j'ai vu les deux perso mais je vous dis pas le bonheur ! Il s'agit de Percy Weasley et Oliver Wood qui font parti de mes personnages préférés, d'ailleurs je sais que je vais paraître étrange ne disant ça mais après réflexion j'ai remarqué que Percy était vraiment le Weasley que je préférais (par simple curiosité et pour vous c'est lequel ?^^) je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais voilà je l'adore. Je vais peut-être un peu arrêter de vous raconter ma vie …**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

19 décembre

Il arrivait souvent à Hogwarts que des amitiés assez improbables se forment, que deux élèves chez lesquels tous différaient deviennent soudain plus proche que personne n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Ce fut le cas en cette année 1987. Sur les quatre élèves admis dans la maison Gryffindor, deux devinrent très proches.

Cela avait commencé dans le Hogwarts express. Un jeune garçon à l'épaisse tignasse rousse était assis seul dans un compartiment. Il s'agissait de Percy Weasley qui était penché sur un ouvrage de sortilège et remontait de temps à autre ses lunettes sur son nez. Il s'agissait très clairement d'un élève de première année bien que sa robe de sorcier semblait un peu élimée et avait très probablement était déjà beaucoup porté. Le garçon était si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il sursauta violemment faisant tomber son livre au passage lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Excuse-moi ! s'exclama aussitôt le nouvel arrivant avec un accent écossait très prononcé en se précipitant pour récupérer le livre.

-Ce n'est rien, balbutia Percy toujours surpris.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ajouta-t-il venu en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir là ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans les autres compartiments.

-Euh…bien sûr, marmonna Percy.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler aux autres enfants et se sentit rougir de sa maladresse mais le garçon qui s'était affalé sur la banquette en face ne le remarqua pas ou en tout cas il ne se formalisa pas. Le rouquin se replongea dans son livre mais n'eut pas le temps de finir une page.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il releva les yeux vers l'écossais qui irradiait de bonne humeur.

-Percy, Percy Weasley.

-Moi c'est Oliver Wood!

-Oh, très bien…

Oliver dû remarquer son malaise car il ne dit plus un mot durant de longues minutes. Percy eut un peu peur de l'avoir vexé mais préféra ne pas s'en formaliser après tout avoir des amis ne l'aiderait pas dans ses études. Cependant l'écossait ne semblait pas de même nature, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer le silence.

\- Dis-moi Percy, tu aimes le Quidditch ?

-Oui, un peu, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mon frère Charlie est dans l'équipe de Gryffindor depuis l'année dernière.

Le regard d'Oliver s'illumina soudain d'une légère lueur de démence et d'un enthousiasme non feint. Il passa les heures qui suivirent à le bombarder de questions sur Charlie et à lui exposer des techniques Quidditch qu'il inventait depuis qu'il était enfant.

-En tout cas ton frère a vraiment l'air génial ! s'exclama Oliver fasciné.

-Il l'est, murmura Percy, tout le monde l'adore.

Mais il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose d'étrange. Oliver sembla l'avoir remarqué, il s'apprêterait à demander des explications quand ils furent interrompus par une femme poussant un chariot de friandises. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Oliver pour oublier sa question.

-Tu ne prends rien ? demanda le brun en voyant que Percy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Je n'ai pas d'agent, balbutia Percy en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Oliver revient s'assoir les bras chargés de choco-grenouilles, de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, enfin d'un peu tout ce qu'il avait pu acheter.

-Sers-toi, il y en a largement assez !

Percy secoua vivement la tête refusant d'un « non-merci » discret. Oliver poussa un sourire exaspéré qui contrastait avec son visage (il avait réussi en quelques secondes à se mettre du chocolat sur le nez, l'écossait attrapa un choco-grenouille sur la banquette et l'envoya sans prévenir droit sur le garçon en face de lui. Le rouquin qui le reçu en pleine lança un regard stupéfait. Oliver se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire.

Eh bien heureusement que tu ne joues pas au Quidditch parce le prend pas mal mon vieux mais tes reflexes sont aberrants !

Percy cilla, il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir puis à sa grande surprise il se mit à rire, d'un rire franc qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu dans sa vie et il fut très vite rejoint par le garçon qui devins quelques heures plus tard, après la répartition, son meilleur ami. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il aimait ça.

* * *

 **A la base je voulais vous faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus long mais étant donné que j'ai encore pris du retard je m'arrêterais là (Mais il n'est pas exclu que je reprenne l'idée un jour dans un autre o.s).**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu )**

 **A demain.**

 **Nuts**


	21. 20 décembre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **La vie est une grosse blague…pour le dernier tirage j'étais tombé sur Wood et là comme par hasard devinez sur qui je tombe…FLINT bordel ! Je suis juste dégouté xD Il n'aurait pas pu se pointer en même temps que Wood ça aurait été trop beau (je ne dis pas que je suis déçu d'être tombé sur Percy et Oliver hier au contraire mais là ça aurait été le niveau au-dessus ^^).**

 **Bon, et pour allez avec Flint je suis tombé sur Colin…ouais Colin Creevey. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose à faire…on espère.**

* * *

20 décembre

Il volait au-dessus du stade, observant les moindres faits et gestes des membres de son équipe. Il n'en pouvait plus, une bande bras cassé voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Comment pouvait-il encore espérer gagner un match face à Wood en se coltinant des énergumènes pareils ! Flint osa un rapide coup d'œil à ses batteurs Derrick et Bole et détourna les yeux presque aussi vite dans un profond désespoir. Des gros bras et rien d'autre c'était à se demander comment ils tenaient leurs battes. Ces deux imbéciles c'était totalement détaché du désastreux entrainement pour un concours de lancer de cognards, si au moins cela pouvait arranger leurs tires mais Marcus n'y croyait pas. Il entendit un hurlement venant des butes. C'était Warrington qui s'égosillait sur Pucey clamant que s'il n'avait pas pu arrêter son tir c'était tout simplement parce que celui-ci était mauvais. Marcus renonça à lui dire que le problème ne venait que de lui qui était un gardien pitoyable. Il détestait penser ça mais face à Wood Warrington ne valait rien. Marcus croisa un instant le regard d'Adrian Pucey, le poursuiveur semblait aussi exaspéré que son capitaine et Marcus lui adressa un léger sourire d'encouragement heureusement qu'il était là pour remonter le niveau. Le capitaine des Slytherin se tourna enfin vers son nouvel attrapeur, Malfoy essayait en vain de s'emparer du vif d'or en prenant bien soin de s'arrêter près à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'un joueur pour lui faire une remarque acerbe.

-Malfoy ! Attrape ce vif d'or ! s'énerva Flint.

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier et se reconcevra sur le jeu, évidemment le vif d'or était parti et ce petit blond prétentieux ne semblait pas penser que c'était de sa faute. Marcus passa une main sur son front. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait regretter de l'avoir fait intégrer l'équipe. C'était probablement la plus grosse des erreurs qu'il avait pu faire en tant que capitaine, les balais que Lucius Malfoy avait offert à l'équipe ne seraient jamais suffisant pour rattraper le niveau lamentable de ses joueurs cette année. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il regretta d'avoir remplacé Terrence par ce petit blondinet, en plus d'avoir failli perdre une amitié (voir même deux, Adrian avait très mal réagi) il avait bel et bien perdu un excellent attrapeur.

Il faut soudain distrait par un cliquetis étrange provenant des gradins. Un garçon ridiculement petit, appuyé contre la balustrade les mitraillait de photos.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc_ , se demanda Marcus.

-Continuez à vous entrainer ! hurla-t-il à son équipe.

Sans un mot de plus il fonça vers l'élément perturbateur.

-Eh toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Le gamin baissa vivement son appareil photo. Marcus avisa son uniforme : Gryffindor, il ne manquait plus que ça comme si l'entrainement n'était pas assez désastreux il fallait qu'un de leurs parasites vienne prendre des photos. Ce gosse était surement en première année, il était si petit que Marcus aurait douté qu'il ait l'âge d'être à Hogwarts. Il avait des petits yeux pétillants de joie et Flint sentit soudain naître en lui l'envie de descendre de son balai pour aller balancer cette chose par-dessus la balustrade. Mais ça lui aurait très probablement attiré des ennuis. Dommage.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Colin Creevey, pallia-t-il d'une petite voix aigüe parfaitement insupportable.

-Pour la dernière fois avant que je t'en foute une le mioche : qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-J'étais venu prendre des photos ! Un de mes amis m'a dit que si on développe les photos d'une certaine manière elles s'animent ! C'est formidable non ? Au début je voulais prendre des photos de l'entrainement de Gryffindor, ils sont vraiment très forts ! Mais ensuite leur capitaine m'a vu et…

-JE LE SAVAIS C'EST WOOD QUI T'ENVOIT POUR NOUS ESPIONER !

Le gamin ne sembla même pas effrayé par le soudain hurlant de Flint au contraire il continuait de sourire et de parler d'une voix surexcité.

-C'est drôle il m'a dit exactement la même chose que toi! Il était persuadé que les Slytherin m'envoyaient juste pour l'espionner alors il s'est mit à hurler puis il est devenu tout rouge c'était marrant ! Alors je lui ai expliqué que…

Bon sang mais ça lui arrivait de respirer quand il parlait…

-…je ne venais que prendre des photos, alors là il est devenu tout blanc, il est un peu fou, non ? Il a hurlé encore plus fort en me demandant si j'en avais déjà pris beaucoup donc je lui ai répondu « Oui ! Des tas ! ». Alors il m'a donné de l'argent…

 _Hein ?_

 _-_ …et ensuite…

-Fermes-là !

Colin s'arrêta un peu essoufflé en le fixant d'un regard curieux.

-Pourquoi Wood t'a-t-il donné de l'argent ?

Le gamin cligna des yeux face à cette question dont la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

-Pour que je ne les vende pas bien sûr !

Flint tiqua, le gamin souhaitait vendre les photos. C'était mauvais ça très mauvais. Colin continuait de le fixer avec un grand sourire et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour. Il fouilla dans sa robe de Quidditch en se remercient d'avoir toujours de l'argent sur lui (on ne sait jamais, pour corrompre un arbitre ça peut servir). Il en sortit une poignée sans faire attention à la somme qu'il avait en main et la fourra dans celle de Creevey.

-Alors prend ça ! Ne diffuses jamais ces photos et surtout dégages de là !

Le parasite lui fit un écœurant sourire niait, laissa les pièces tomber dans sa poche.

-D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Il tourna le dos, s'en allant d'une démarche un peu étrange, on aurait dit qu'il était monté sur des ressorts.

Flint passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux, son comportement venait de lui apporter la preuve d'un état de paranoïa très développer, tant pis les autres n'auraient cas en payer les conséquences.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Adrian quand il rejoint son équipe.

-Rien du tout, marmonna Marcus, juste un cafard.

Dans le parc de Hogwarts, Colin faisait cliqueter avec bonheur les galions qui se trouvaient dans ses poches. Il devait se renseigner sur les plannings d'entrainement. Si les capitaines de Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff étaientt aussi allumés que les deux autres, sa fortune était faite.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé x )**

 **A demain (ou à ce soir avec un peu de chance !)**

 **Nuts**


End file.
